Final Destination 4: Bus Ride 180
by NikkiNikNaks
Summary: A retreat can't be a retreat from death. One by one death is picking our unlucky students like a flower in a garden. Who will be the last to survive the Bus Ride 180?


Final Destination 4: Bus Ride 180

Death is always there, you just have to look, if you dare.

Chapter 1 Part 1: Death's Design

Sitting in a large but exquisite bus, everyone, every classmate of mine is busy doing something. Others are sleeping, talking, screaming, or looking off at the scenic distance. My friend Regina sits beside Paula my pleasantly plump classmate. Raissa sits beside Fenina, as they engage on a long conversation. I go to the empty seat in front of Raissa and Fenina, and I start talking to them. "Hey! What if this bus ride turns out to be like one of those Final Destination movies?" Raissa screamed and scolded me. "HEY! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" I laugh, Fenina scolds me also. "MM Don't scare Raissa!" I laugh harder; everyone starts to talk louder, while I get sleepier. "Regina, I'm going to sleep, don't wake me up!" Regina gave me a nod. I fall asleep and start dreaming.

_Everyone is laughing as I wake up, the bus tips over to my side but quickly retains its original position. We pass a gasoline station, and the bus' speed increases, a crazy man crosses the road making the bus suddenly stop and Tatjana flies across hitting the T.V. monitor, everyone screams of shock, we start to swerve as the bus driver panics, Andrew hits his head in the window, knocking him out forever as the glass pierces his skull. The bus then again tips over, but this time we fall into the valley of pineapples, all of windows break of impact, all my classmates at the back, go through the windows except Patrick the class president as he put on his seatbelt like the others in front including me. One of the poles is loosened and impales Fenina. Raissa screams, Regina cries, the bus just keeps on rolling over, Vince's seatbelt got cut and the door of the bus opens he got stuck and was crushed, I could hear the bones being grinned. His body falls out and the bus stops, I got out of my seat and help the others get out of the bus, but Paula's seat belt was stuck and the gas started to leak and soon caught flame, the bus soon exploded. _

I woke up sweating, tears fall from my eyes, Regina comforts me. "MM, are you all right?" Raissa and Fenina ask. I could hear the song on the radio; _a dream is a wish your heart makes, when you're fast asleep_. Ironically, I laugh, the bus tips over, just like in my dream, I panicked and started to make a scene. "WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF THIS BUS! WE'RE ALL GOING TO FALL INTO THE A PINEAPPLE VALLEY! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" Everyone laughs. "MM, YOU CRAZY!!!" Vince tries to annoy me again. I slap him in the back. "MM, are you all right? Maybe we should go to the bathroom first to straighten things out. The bus can go ahead we can catch a ride anyways later." I nod and the bus stops to the nearest Gasoline station, a few of my classmates came with me to buy at the store for some essentials. I noticed the classmates who came with me, Paula, Regina, Raissa, Fenina, Patrick, Martin, Raph, Grant, Jaime, Vince, Louie, Micholo, Niccolo, and Tatjana. I go to the bathroom and wash my face, a shadow came over me, and I felt the urge to rush outside. I rushed outside to see the bus speeding, just like in my dream, it swerves, and crashes. I scream and cry kneeling on the ground grasping some soil. Apparently I didn't notice some of the boys who came with me watching the bus with me as I cry. Raissa screams and gives me a hug as I hold on to the soil harder, the clouds covered us in its shadow and disappears, one of the gray clouds look like a skull. I remember the plate number of the bus DET 180. I fall unconscious; waking up in a hospital confined to a bed as my classmates watch me I'm still wearing my clothes, thank goodness. Regina and Vince go closer to me by carrying a chair. Regina holds my hand caressing it as all of my classmates watch me. "Monique, are you okay? I hope you're all right." Regina talks to me as I start to move but struggle because of the physical pain I felt in my whole body. Like it's burning, Regina holds me down to the bed and instructs me to rest. A police man comes in and asks my classmates to wait outside. "As we investigated the crash, one of your classmates has a camcorder and has recorded this" He plays the camcorder to reveal me saying the same thing I said before the hospital, its Mikey's camcorder. He died along with the others who did not come into the bus. "How did you know of this?" I tried to move my mouth but the pain prevented me to talk. "Fine, we will resume this interview tomorrow for now, rest, you'll need it." My classmates came back in, Tatjana, sat beside me. I take my hand up to touch my forehead, it stings, and I notice I have a bruise. "You fell head first when became unconscious, you hit the ground, hit the ground real hard" I give her a smile and kept silenced. I check my stomach and notice a piece of glass that wasn't there at first, I scream and Tatjana calls for a nurse, The nurse came rushing in, notice the piece of glass, I panic and accidentally push the glass in, I scream again, the nurse calls for the doctor. I could vaguely hear my name and some words uttered by the people around me. "_MM!...DOCTOR!!!...OH NO!!!...MM!!"_ Then I fell unconscious, Am I finally dead?


End file.
